Arleena's Adventure
by Kira Sema
Summary: What happens when a certain Saiyan girl comes to earth and Trains with Piccolo and Gohan? Well Read this! PiccoloxOC Later Chapters. Might be slightly OOC. Totally AU.
1. A New Student

**Hey guys! Kira here! "A Change" Will be put on hold for a little bit. Sorry. Only reason I got this is because I write this during school in my tablet. **

**This story is about Arleena being trained with Gohan by Piccolo. Like when Gohan was 12. Arleena is 14. **

**Chapter 1- A New Student**

In space a girl with a tail travels in her spacepod to a planet to find a home. She heard about earth, and she went there. You know the spacepods the one only one person can fit in. Many days passed since she left the planet she lived on. She finally gets to earth. She lowered her Ki to almost zero so she wouldn't be a threat.

She can fly with her Ki to almost nothing. She decided to fly ti the biggest power level she could sense. She followed the power level till she got to a waterfall. She then saw two people sparring. First person was a tall green guy in a cape and turban. The second person was a kid in a purple gi. Almost like the green guy's. She classified the green person as a Namekain. The kid looked like he was 10 or older.

She decided to hide behind a tree and watch them without being spotted. She was watching them spar for a little. Then they stopped and meditated. The Namek was in a lotus postion, so was the kid. After awhile the kid went on the Namek's lap and layed down. His head on the Namek's chest. The namek took his cap off and wrapped it around the kid.

To Arleena it looked like the two were pretty close. She even saw the Namek ruffling the boy's hair a few times, but he tried not to wake him. Arleena was sick of hiding. She decided to show herself. She had heard about a Namek living on earth. She thought his name was Piccolo. She spiked her Ki up so Piccolo would notice, but not the kid.

Piccolo then noticed Arleena, and shot her a death glare. She just stood there with her tail wrapped around her gi. Piccolo saw the tail, and she smirked at him. Apparently he knew who she was, or at least that she was a saiyan.

_Arleena: Apparently you know who I am Namek. So who's that kid?_

_Piccolo: You're a saiyan? But..But How?_

_Arleena: That is none of your concern Namek!_

_Piccolo: Oh great you're just like Vegeta._

_Arleena: You know Prince Vegeta?_

_Piccolo: Just who are you?_

_Arleena: __***Crosses arms* **__Fine i'll spill. I'm Arleena. The daughter of Vegeta's brother Tarble, and his ex-wife. Which makes me Vegeta's Niece. It's none of your concern where my dad is! Something happened on the planet we were living on and we got separated. __***Holds back tears* **_

_Piccolo: Now I see why you're so cocky. _

_Arleena: Yea. Well who's the kid Kakarot's brat? _

_Piccolo: __***Not paying attention to Arleena* *Ruffles Gohan's hair* *Smiles to himself***_

_Arleena: __***Shrieks* **__That's so cute! _

_Piccolo: __***Gives Arleena a death glare* **__You tell anyone and I will send you to the next dimension. _

_Arleena: I won't. If and only if you'll train me with the kid. He's a little cute. __***Blushes* **_

_Piccolo: You manipulative little brat! What makes you think I will?_

_Arleena: __***Smirks* **__Well I'm glad you asked! __***Pulls out Camera* **__Want me to snap a picture and show it to everyone? _

_Piccolo: __***Grabs the camera* **__Ok fine you little brat!_

Gohan stirs in his sleep, and then wakes up.

_Gohan: Huh? Mister Piccolo who's she? __***Looks at her tail* **__She a saiyan? But how! _

_Arleena: Kid it's fine I won't harm you or the Namek. I'm not explaining again kid. _

_Gohan: __***Looks at Piccolo* **__Um Mister Piccolo?_

_Piccolo: She'll be training with us. _

_Gohan: Really? __***Excited* **__Hi I'm Gohan! _

_Arleena: I'm Arleena. If you think i'm gonna go easy on you just because you're younger you're wrong. _

_Gohan: Are you related to Vegeta? You seem to have that cocky attitude that he does. _

_Arleena: __***Growls* **_

_Gohan: What makes you think you're more powerful then I am?_

_Arleena: I could use a good warmup. _

_Gohan: Oh you're on!_

Arleena and Gohan got in their fighting poses. Piccolo was standing guard in case Gohan or Arleena got out of control. Arleena first charged at Gohan and was punching him, and kicking him. Gohan was dodging, but barely. Arleena got a kick to Gohan's face. Gohan then flew toward Arleena and was punching her. She was dodging easily.

_Arleena: Come on Gohan you have got to do better then that! I thought the son of Kakarot wouldn't be weak! I guess I was wrong!_

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__Is she doing what I think she's doing? If she doesn't stop this soon he'll be out of control!_

_Gohan: __***Screams* **__You don't know me or my father! He's stronger then anyone!_

_Arleena: __***Smirks* **__Then why are you so weak? If he's as strong as you say why can't you land a punch? If you're this weak againist someone like me image someone stronger, and then someone will have to die for you. It will be all your fault._

This is what got Gohan. He powered up to a Super Saiyan.

_Arleena: Oh crap what did I do?_

_Piccolo: __***Screams* **__Gohan! Knock it off!_

Gohan blasted a Kamehameha at Arleena, and Piccolo. Arleena was knocked out and Piccolo was trying to get Gohan to calm down. It wasn't working. Gohan was about to prepare a deadly kamehameha, but then he passed out from to much power. Piccolo quickly went to his side, and put his cape over him. He was deciding if he was gonna help Arleena or not. He decided to. He picked up Arleena, and put her next to Gohan. Then made another cape so she wouldn't be cold. He then cut her tail off.

While the both of them slept Krillin, and Bulma came. They all wondered who Arleena was, and Piccolo explained. Bulma then left some stuff for the both of them in case they were out for a few more days. After they left it was night and neither of them were showing signs of waking up. Piccolo then ruffled Arleena's, and Gohan's hair. Gohan didn't know he did, but Arleena did.

_Arleena: __***Mumbles* **__Thanks.. Daddy..._

_Piccolo: I'm not your- Whatever brat. __***Ruffles Arleena's & Gohan's Hair***_

A few hours later Arleena woke up, and was scared.

_Arleena: __***Screams* **__Where am I... Gohan! What the hell happened to him? Don't tell me... Damn it I always go to far with this kind of crap!_

_Piccolo: Calm down kid._

_Arleena: Ok... So what did happen?_

_Piccolo: You pushed the kid to far he turned Super Saiyan and knocked you out. Also he has Ki poisioning thanks to you! I should kill you for this though, but I won't._

_Arleena: Where's my tail?_

_Piccolo: I cut it off. Seeing what happened to the kid years ago I ain't letting it happen to you. _

_Arleena: Are you saying you like me? _

_Piccolo: __***Ruffles Arleena's hair* **__Shut up brat. _

_Arleena: __***Looks at Gohan* **__Hey Piccolo look! _

_Gohan: __***Wakes up* **__What happened- Oh no! Arleena, Piccolo did I hurt you?_

_Arleena: No you didn't hurt me. __***Remembers that moment in her mind when Gohan hit her* **_

_Piccolo: You can't hurt me brat. _

_Gohan: I didn't mean to transform. _

_Arleena: __***Pissed* **__You wanna go for round 2?_

_Piccolo: Knock it off you brats! If you don't knock it off i'll send both of you home! _

_Arleena: __***Tears in her eyes* *Flies off***_

_Gohan: Arleena wait! Why was she crying Mister Piccolo? _

_Piccolo: This might take awhile..._

Arleena flew away from Piccolo, and Gohan. She went to a cave like structure.

_Arleena: __***To herself* **__If I just lower my Ki no one can find me. __***Feels someone's Ki* **__Crap what the hell is that? That can't be Piccolo can it? _

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__Damn it where is that girl? Let's try an old hiding place Gohan used to hide in. __***Gets to the cave* **__Yes found ya!_

_Arleena: __***Looks up with tears in her eyes* **__What do you want Piccolo? _

_Piccolo: __***Sits on a rock in the cave* **__What's wrong kid? _

_Arleena: Let me think you said you'll send me home. I got no home alright! My planet was blown up by that bastard Frieza! After my mother had me she died, and my father sent me to another planet. I only know his name, and that he's Vegeta's brother! Don't you have to take care of Gohan?_

_Piccolo: Both of you are my responsibility now._

_Arleena: Re-really?_

_Piccolo: Come on kid let's go. _

_**Well that's the end of this Chapter! Will update soon! "A Change" Will be updated when I don't have writers block on it! Next chapters will be longer promise!**_


	2. Arleena's Secret

**Hola Amigos and Amigas! Kira here! Second Chapter of 'Arleena's Adventure'**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ If I did Arleena would be in it, or Piccolo would be with Gohan! (Yes I like yaoi) I own nothing except plot, and Arleena!**

**Chapter 2- Arleena's Secret**

Arleena and Piccolo fly back to the waterfall and then start a fire. Before they had gotten back Gohan was already asleep. She wasn't talking at all. She wanted to ignore Piccolo. She was meditating a lot like Piccolo was, and she was in a very deep meditation. Piccolo was doing the same thing. Mostly he was concentrating on the brats' energies. He was calculating who was stronger. Arleena was stronger than Gohan in his base form, but when he is in his Super Saiyan form he's stronger. Piccolo was stronger than both of them in their base forms.

After awhile Arleena got tired and feel asleep. She was shivering on the ground. Piccolo picked her up and layed her down right next to Gohan. Gohan was having a nightmare, and Arleena was hugging him protectively. She felt he had a nightmare and was protecting him. While the kids slept Piccolo was meditating, but something stopped him. He saw Arleena sleepwalk to him and layed down on his lap.

_Arleena: __***Mumbles* **__Please don't leave me... _

_Piccolo: __***Ruffles her hair* **__I won't kid. _

_Arleena: __***Snores* **_

_Piccolo: __***Covers his ears* **__Stupid brat._

Arleena slept on Piccolo the entire night. Arleena didn't even realise she was on him. She knows she sleepwalks sometimes when she's really depressed. When it was dawn and the sun was shining on her she woke up.

_Arleena: __***Trying to burry her face into Piccolo's chest* **__I wanna sleep longer!_

_Piccolo: __***Picks Arleena up by her Gi* **__You're up you stay up brat._

_Arleena: __***Stares at Piccolo* **__Aw crap did I sleepwalk again? Hey Piccolo do you know where I can get a new Gi? Something like Gohan's, but without the scarf or armbands, but with red no finger gloves, and a cape?_

_Piccolo: Ok you're going to far... __***Conjures up a new Gi for Arleena***__ No cape, but everything else I got for you._

_Arleena: Alright! __***Looks at herself* **__Sweet! Thanks Mister Piccolo!_

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__Oh not her to..._

_Arleena: __***Steals Piccolo's Cape* *Puts it on* **__Can I have a cape?_

_Piccolo: No. _

_Arleena: It feels so comfy! _

_Piccolo: __***Steals the cape back* *Pats Arleena's head* **__Maybe when you're older. _

_Arleena: Yay! __***Steals the cape back and runs* **__Come and get it Namek! _

_Piccolo: __***Eye beams Arleena* **_

_Arleena: __***Rubs her back* **__What the hell Piccolo? Come on can't you take a joke?_

Piccolo blankly stares at Arleena, and she smiles at him. Piccolo shoots another eye beam at Arleena, and she runs.

_Arleena: __***To herself* **__Apparently not... __***Jumps into the water* **_

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__Where the hell is that brat?_

_Arleena: __***To herself underwater* **__This plan will work perfectly! __***Smirks* **__Closer... Closer. Yes! _

Arleena uses her energy and conjures up enough water to get Piccolo soaked. Arleena fires the water, and soaks Piccolo. Then she flies out of the water laughing like hell.

_Arleena: __***Laughing like hell* **__That was funny! Just wish Gohan was up and saw what I did! __***Looks at Piccolo's angry face* **__Aw crap... __***Backs up* **__I-I didn't mean it Pi-Piccolo! No!_

Piccolo grabs Arleena with her arms at her side and flies up about 50 feet. Then he flies down head first with her into the water. He then let her go.

_Arleena: __***Swims up* **__Well that was fun. _

_Gohan: __***Watches from the cliff* *Laughing like crazy* **__Arleena you are funny! _

_Piccolo: __***Grabs both of their arms and lifts them up to eye length* **__We got a lot of work you brats. __***Throws them to the ground* **_

_Arleena: Oh come on Mister Piccolo you gotta admit that was fun! _

_Piccolo: __***Angerly stares at Arleena* **__I don't do fun._

_Gohan: So what are we gonna do today Mister Piccolo?_

_Arleena: __***Holding her head* **__I don't feel so good. _

_Gohan: __***Looks at Arleena* **__Are you ok?_

_Arleena: Does it look like i'm ok my head is killing me, and I feel like passing out! __***Falls to her knees and passes out* **_

_Gohan: Arleena! Mister Piccolo do something!_

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__Damn it another brat I gotta take care of? Great... _

_Gohan: __***Screams* **__Piccolo are you listening?_

_Piccolo: Gohan go hunt food for Arleena I'll take care of her. _

Gohan goes gets food for Arleena while Piccolo takes care of Arleena. Piccolo puts Arleena on his lap and covers her up tightly with his cape. Arleena stirred a few times while she was in his arms. Gohan finally came back with some food for himself and Arleena. He stayed there till it was night, and had to go home before his mother would get pissed at him for being with Piccolo to long.

Arleena still hasn't made a move that she would be awake soon. Piccolo thought that she looked very peaceful. Even though she was out she looked like she was at peace. In Arleena's mind something unpeaceful was going on. She was in a room. Not like a torture room, but it was like a bedroom. Her dream counterpart was crying. Why?

_D. (Dream) Arleena: Why? Why did he find out. I didn't want him to know. I-I don't want him to know I like him. We aren't the same being. I don't even know how he could've figured out that I need him here._

_D. Gohan: __***Walks in the room* **__Arleena... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell him about it._

_Arleena: __***To herself* **__Huh? I had a crush on- Oh crap it's Piccolo... Well I do like him a little bit, but I can't let him know..._

_D. Arleena: __***Screams* **__I hate you Gohan! If you think i'll ever do anything for you or the damn Namek again you're wrong! __***Flies off* **_

In the real world Arleena was crying in her sleep. Piccolo saw the tears and he held her close and hugged her.

_Piccolo: __***Whispers in her ear* **__I'll never let anything happen to you kid. Don't worry i'll protect you._

Arleena stopped crying after that. Piccolo gently put Arleena back on his lap. Then went back to meditating. He then heard a faint voice coming from the girl.

_Arleena: __***Quietly* **__Mis-Mister Piccolo? __***Blinks eyes a few times***_

_Piccolo: Hey kid you're up._

_Arleena: I feel so weak. Is there any- __***looks at the food* **__Can't reach can you get it for me? _

_Piccolo: __***Annoyed* **__Fine you little brat. __***Grabs the food and gives it to Arleena* **__I ain't feeding it to you brat. _

_Arleena: __***Grabs the food and eats it slowly* **__Um Pic- Never Mind... __***Says Softly* **__I wish I could tell him I liked him._

_Piccolo: What was that? __***blushes* **_

_Arleena: Um... Nothing. __***Blushes* **_

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__I heard that Arleena... Goddamn you brats! _

_Arleena: I'm just tired ok. Can I go back to sleep? Please Mister Piccolo?_

_Piccolo: Fine little brat. _

Arleena goes back to sleep and she instantly has a nightmare. She was shivering like crazy, so Piccolo covered her up as much as he could with his cape. She was sweating also. She couldn't get up. Piccolo did the only thing he could think of doing. He put his hand on her head, and sent her images of their training, which wasn't much, Gohan and Her laughing, and the image of Tien and Yamcha chasing Bubbles the monkey.

Arleena's nightmare had turned into a soft dream. She was dreaming that Piccolo and her were at his waterfall relaxing. Somehow she got Piccolo's cape and turban. Piccolo was just smirking at her.

_D. Arleena: Hey Mister Piccolo can I have something like this when i'm older?_

_D. Piccolo: Maybe you brat. __***Ruffles her hair* **_

After that Arleena woke up completely. She wasn't that tired after that. She was ready to make a move on Piccolo before it was to late. Arleena went close to the Nameks face and kissed him in the lips. Then she backed away before he could make a reaction.

_Piccolo: You-You ki-kissed me?_

_Arleena: __***blushes* **__Yes... _

_Piccolo: __***Blushes* **__But why?_

_Arleena: I love you Mister Piccolo! _

_Piccolo: I love you to kid. _

_Arleena: Sorry Piccolo... __***Blushes* **__I-I had to do something... Before it was to late... __***Walks away***_

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__Godamn these brats. __***To Arleena* **__Get back here kid. _

_Arleena: Well- Um.. Ok. __***Walks back to Piccolo* **_

_Piccolo: Sit and meditate._

_Arleena: Sure... __***Sits and Meditates* **_

_Piccolo: __***Sits and Meditates***_

Arleena and Piccolo were both in deep meditating. They were both thinking about the kiss. Arleena was thinking of how to get him to do it again, but Piccolo was thinking about if he likes Arleena or Gohan better. Even though both had just met each other they both stole each others hearts. Piccolo thought that Gohan should find a human girl to date and marry. Arleena we'll if you try to tell her what to do she'll go berserk on ya. Well Vegeta could be the boss of her since she is her niece... Arleena was then thinking about her uncle Veggie.

_Arleena: Mister Piccolo take me to my Uncle Veggie._

_Piccolo: Can't you find that saiyan yourself kid?_

_Arleena: Well... I don't know who he is! Please Mister Piccolo?_

_Piccolo: Fine you little brat! _

Both of them fly to Capsule Corp so Arleena can meet her uncle and aunt. They get there and Bulma is relaxing outside.

_Bulma: You must be Arleena. Piccolo nice to see you._

_Arleena: Yes I am. You must be Bulma? _

_Bulma: Yes I am. _

_Arleena: Where's Veggie?_

_Bulma: You mean Vegeta? Oh he's in the gravity room why?_

_Arleena: I wanna meet him! __***Smiles* **_

_Bulma: Ok but I warn you he's a big jerk. _

_Arleena: Piccolo just wait out here k?_

_Piccolo: __***Growls and goes Meditates* **_

Bulma leads Arleena to the gravity chamber and she turns the emergency switch off.

_Vegeta: What the hell woman? Why did you turn off- Who the hell is she, and why is she here? __***Looks at Arleena* **_

_Arleena: I'm your neice you idiot. Your brother got together with someone and she had me, but died after I was born. I never knew her also your a jerk for never trying to get in contact with Tarble! _

_Vegeta: I don't give a crap about him or you! He was weak. He didn't deserve to be a prince. _

_Arleena: He wasn't weak. _

_Vegeta: Prove it. Let's spar little niece. _

_Arleena: __***Smirks* **__My pleasure. _

_Bulma: Be careful Arleena! Don't kill her Vegeta!_

_Vegeta: Shut it woman._

_Arleena: Come on Veggie we gonna spar or are we just gonna stand here all day?_

_Vegeta: Why you little! Let's go!_

Vegeta and Arleena go to a desert to spar, and Piccolo follows them just in case someone gets out of hand. Vegeta powers up to his max and so does Arleena. They are almost evenly matched.

_Arleena: Ok I win I get to call you Uncle Veggie forever! You win i'll stop calling you that, and take you to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Ok?_

_Vegeta: You're on little brat!_

Both of them get in their fighting stances, and get ready to spar.

**Cliffhanger Bitches! xDDDD Spar next chapter! xDD Well R&R. Any suggestions? Yes Review! Who will win the spar Vegeta or Arleena. Leave a review on who you'll think win. **


	3. An Uncle's Request

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys xDDD Well they'll be less of those...maybe. If you're here to watch Arleena go oozaru well that'll be a one-shot story...soon. If you guys want... **

**Disclaimer- You'd really think I'd be on a nonprofit fanbased site if I own DBZ? If you said yes well go see a doctor! XD **

**Chapter 3- An Uncle's Request**

Last time on Arleena's Adventure: Arleena and Vegeta were just powering up for their spar! If Arleena wins she get's to call Vegeta Uncle Veggie forever, but if Vegeta wins she has to take him to an all-you-can eat buffet and never call him Uncle Veggie again! Watch (Read) what will happen!

Arleena makes the first move and punches him, and kicks his face. He dodges, and tries to kick her. She dodges that and she punches Vegeta in the face, and then pins him to the ground. Vegeta pushes her off of him, flies up and sends a galic gun to her. She dodges it and sends a mansenko at him. He barely dodges the attack. Piccolo was amazed at his student. She was a natural at the attacks.

_Arleena: Hmph so you do put up a good spar Uncle Veggie. Didn't think I'd have a chance to use this. __***Points two fingers to her hand and charges an attack* **__SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! __***shoots it at Vegeta* **_

Her attack hits Vegeta and it knocks him out. Piccolo looks at Arleena with a surprised look. How could she know how to do a speical beam cannon?

_Arleena: Hey Mister Piccolo I did it! __***Cheers* **__I won against Uncle Veggie! __***Looks at Vegeta* **__Did-Did I do that? Is he ok? __***Tears in her eyes* **_

_Piccolo: Kid you just knocked him out I got sensu beans with me. __***Gives a sensu to Vegeta* **_

_Vegeta: Little brat I want a rematch!_

_Arleena: Nope! Uncle Veggie! _

_Vegeta: __***Flies off* *To himself* **__Little brat how is she stronger then me? Well I should be proud she is a saiyan. _

_Arleena: Bye Uncle Veggie!_

_Piccolo: Come on kid let's go. _

Piccolo and Arleena fly back to the desert, and Arleena starts a fire before finding food.

_Arleena: Hey Mister Piccolo i'm going to go find some food. _

_Piccolo: __***Growls* **_

_Arleena: Oh cut the act Mister Piccolo. __***Laughs* **__I'll be back soon._

Arleena flies off in search of food. She finds a pig and ki blasts it. Little guy didn't know what hit him. She grabs it and flies back to camp.

_Arleena: I'm back Mister Piccolo!_

_Piccolo: __***Growls***_

_Arleena: Fine be that way. Hmph._

Piccolo was meditating while Arleena was eating. Well she wasn't as gross as Gohan while eating. While Arleena ate she kept bugging Piccolo.

_Arleena: Hey Mister Piccolo you want some?_

_Piccolo: I don't eat kid. I only need to drink water._

_Arleena: Really? Wow. Tell me more about Namekians. _

_Piccolo: Brat you are really close of ticking me off._

_Arleena: Come on please. __***Gives him the look***_

_Piccolo: Fine but I don't really know much about my people either. My father was the other half of Kami, our guardian here, he killed tons of people. Goku killed him when he was a kid. Then he spit an egg out, which I came from, and then I was born. I was suppose to follow in his footsteps which I did for 4 years, but Gohan came along I got soft a little. Hell I even died for the kid. Then I wasn't as evil anymore. Then- __***Looks over to Arleena* **__Kid fell asleep on me. Well in the morning I'll finish. __***Puts his cape on Arleena* **__Sleep well kid. _

Arleena was tired when she wanted to know Piccolo's past. She fell asleep on the middle of his story. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for it. Secretly he was glad he could've told someone, and not have them scared or run away. Arleena was sleeping peacefully, and having a dream where her, Piccolo, and Gohan were training and then meditating.

Then she had a werid dream. She saw a green creature. Not like Piccolo. It was like a lizzard but on to feet. It was blurry so she couldn't make out who it was. He was absorbing a person through his tail. It was so weird.

Piccolo could see everything that Arleena could see and he was creeped out. He couldn't put his finger on it of who it was, but he knew he'd be coming. He really didn't want to tell Arleena that they formed a Bond. For some reason it was with her not Gohan.

The rest of the night Piccolo was meditating and making sure Arleena didn't have any nightmares. Then he could feel Gohan having a nightmare. He was wondering what to do. Take Arleena with him, and risk her getting hurt. Piccolo grabbed Arleena soft enough not to wake her. Then he went over to the Son home.

When he got there Chi Chi was awake and told Piccolo where Gohan was, and to put Arleena on the couch. Piccolo went into Gohan's room and was trying to calm him down. He had his hands on Gohan's shoulders and was trying to calm him down. He wasn't budging. Around this time Arleena was half awake and went to Gohan's room.

_Piccolo: Arleena get out of here._

_Arleena: __***Half asleep* **__No let me handle this. __***Grabs Gohans hands* **__Gohan you have to snap out of this it's only a nightmare. We're fine! Please Gohan. I'm safe so is your mother and Piccolo. _

Gohan was knocked out of Super Sayian and he fell back asleep. Arleena then set him on the bed and ruffled his hair then passed out herself. Piccolo picked her up and went back to the desert.

He put her on the ground and recovered her in the cape. Man he hoped he didn't have to explain what the heck happened at the Son house to her. Maybe she was so tired she didn't know what she was doing. The sun came up and Arleena woke up.

_Arleena: __***Yawns* **__Man that was some good sleep. Good morning Mister Piccolo. __***Looks at the cape* **__Hey thanks Mister Piccolo! _

_Piccolo: No problem kid. _

_Arleena: __***Smells herself* **__P.U I need a bath. I'll be back Mister Piccolo. Could you hunt me some food? _

_Piccolo:__***Grunts* **_

Arleena went down to the lake and bulit a leaf wall so no perverts would see her in there. She striped down to her underwear and bra. Then she made some soap out of leafs, and used it. She thought to herself that she needed a new Gi. When she got done she screamed for Piccolo.

_Arleena: Piccolo! Piccolo! Where are you?_

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__Ow my ears! _

Piccolo flew over to where Arleena was, and she told him to make her a new Gi. She was blushing when Piccolo saw her in just her underwear and bra. He was also blushing. He gave her the same Gi as last time nothing was different. Then they could feel Vegeta's Ki come.

_Arleena: I wonder what Uncle Veggie wants._

Vegeta landed and was smirking.

_Vegeta: Hey little niece I got a deal for you. Train with me and leave the namek with the halfbreed. _

_Arleena: Nah I'm good._

_Vegeta: What? You don't want to train with the Prince of all saiyans? What the hell brat?_

_Arleena: I just declined your offer. Like a boss. _

_Vegeta: Why you little. __***Punches Arleena***_

_Arleena: __***Grabs his hand before he punches her* **__Nah nah nah. Don't you hit me. _

_Vegeta: __***Growls* **__Fine then brat be with the weaklean Namek! __***Flies back to CC***_

_Arleena: What's his deal. Oh well. Let's go Mister Piccolo! Let's spar! _

_Piccolo: Hope you're ready kid. _

Arleena and Piccolo spar for awhile till Arleena gets hungry. (Again)

_Arleena: Mister Piccolo let's stop i'm hungry. __***Smiles***_

_Piccolo: __***Growls and rolls eyes* **__You saiyans and your stomachs._

_Arleena: __***Eats food* **__Sure you don't want any?_

_Piccolo: How many times do I need to tell ya I don't need to eat kid?_

_Arleena: Till you eat! _

_Piccolo: __***Growls and Meditates* **_

_Arleena: Fine be that way Sensei! Hey you never finished that story! _

_Piccolo: I ain't finishing it. _

_Arleena: Please D- Mister Piccolo. __***To herself* **__Did I just almost call him Dad?_

_Piccolo: Fine kid. Where was I then?_

_Arleena: The part where you died for Gohan. _

_Piccolo: Ok.- __***Watches Arleena sit on his lap* **__What are you doing brat?_

_Arleena: __***Looks up at Piccolo* **__Sitting on Sensei's lap!_

_Piccolo: Fine kid. Ok After I had died me and the other warriors who died traveled on snake way to King Kai's place. I could feel when Gohan was in trouble up there. Also he, Bulma, and Krillin went to Namek to wish everyone back. That's another story for another time. Then when we came back to earth I wasn't following in my fathers footsteps anymore, and- __***Looks at Arleena* **__Did you fall asleep on me again? Ugh... Next time I won't be so nice. __***Puts his cape tightly around Arleena without waking her up* **__Stupid Kid. _

Arleena had fallen asleep while Piccolo was telling the story...Again. She thought he made a good pillow for some odd reason. She could never stay asleep after it turned dark. She had a good sleep, and Piccolo didn't care that she was on him. Ok I lied a little. She didn't have a good sleep and Piccolo was highly annoyed at her for sleeping on him for some reason. During the night Arleena woke up, and pinned Piccolo to the ground and kissed him. Piccolo threw her off him, and was annoyed at her.

_Arleena: __***Blushes* **__Sorry Mister Piccolo..._

_Piccolo: __***Blushes* **__Brat don't do that again..._

_Arleena: But I love you Piccolo! You know actual love. Different from you and Gohan. I want to be more then friends! _

_Piccolo: Just go Arleena. _

_Arleena: __***Reaches out her hand* **__Pic-Piccolo I didn't mean..._

_Piccolo; What did I say kid leave! _

_Arleena: __***Walks backwards* **__O-Ok __***Steps to far a falls off the cliff* **__Piccolo! Help me! __***Screams* **_

_Piccolo: __***Flies down and grabs Arleena* **__You can fly brat..._

_Arleena: I-I paniced! I-I can't fly when I panic, and I-I- _

_Piccolo: __***Kisses Arleena* **__You talk to much kid._

_Arleena: __***Blushes* **__Nice way of telling me to shut up. _

___**Me: Well that's it. xD Cliffhanger again! *Couldn't think of anything...* *Reads over last part* *Faints***_

_**Arleena: Well...That's all for this chapter! See ya next time! **_


	4. Cell's Coming

**I know I know I left another cliffhanger but i'm sorry! I was a blank for what to put next also I have a lot of crap going on at school and stuff. **

**Disclaimer- Did you read the other chapters? -.-**

**Chapter 4- Cell's Coming**

When we last left the new couple Piccolo had just kissed Arleena. She wanted to know why he did.

_Arleena: Y-You kissed me? W-Why?_

Piccolo was just about to answer her, but then he heard a loud explostion.

_Piccolo: We need to go kid. _

_Arleena: W-Why?_

_Piccolo: Just come on. _

They fly to the city and see this bug guy destorying the city. He was sucking up people with his tail. Arleena looks like shes about to throw up and Piccolo covers her eyes.

_Arleena: __***Swats Piccolo's hand off her eyes* *Faces Cell* **__Who are you? Why are you destroying this town?_

_Cell: Aw young lady I am Cell the perfect being. As for the destruction I am gonna blow this planet up. _

_Arleena: Wait what? Not if I can-_

_Piccolo: __***Grabs Arleena* *Whispers* **__What the hell do you think you're doing? _

_Arleena: __***Growls at Piccolo***__***Looks at Cell***__. Cell I have an offer to make you. A tournament next week out in the desert._

_Cell: Oh a tournament. Next week all the fighters can come out and fight me. Winner stays alive._

_Arleena: Totally not what I had meant! Just us Z-Fighters!_

_Cell: I like my idea better. _

_Arleena: Fine 1 week then we'll fight, and you will be killed. _

_Cell: Good._

Arleena and Piccolo fly up to the lookout and talk to Kami about telling all the Z-Fighters to come up to the lookout. Everyone came to the lookout. Chi Chi flew on the flying Nimbus and Gohan was by her. Tien was carrying Launch. (Blue) Arleena had to introduce herself to everyone than explain the situation.

_Arleena: You guys might be wondering what you're doing here right?_

_Vegeta: Yea and why the hell i'm not training and here with you bakas!_

_Arleena: Shut it Uncle Veggie. As I was saying there's a new threat, and it is our job to stop it. Cell gave us a week till the tournament. Also it's a worldwide tournament so we might need to save some baka humans. _

_Krillin: I can name the top baka human to join._

_Arleena: Who?_

_Krillin: Hercule Satan. Ever since we stopped going to the WMATs he wins every year and says he's the best. _

_Yamcha: __***Laughs* **__Oh him. Let that guy get killed!_

_Arleena: __***Shouts* **__No one will get killed if i'm there to stop it! We'll save any baka humans there you got it!_

_Gohan: __***Puts his hand on Arleena's shoulder* **__Arleena calm down. We'll kill him and no one will die. If someone does die we got the dragonballs. _

_Piccolo: Kid there's a problem with that theory. I'm gonna be fusing with Kami to get stronger, so i'll be useful in this fight._

_Gohan: Dende! Bring him here from New Namek!_

_Arleena: Who- I'm not even gonna ask..._

_Krillin: Hey King Kai you got all that?_

_King Kai: Yea I got it. I'll talk to the grand elder. _

_Gohan: Dende's gonna come!_

_Piccolo: He's just a kid you can't- _

_Kami: I've been speaking with Moori and he's perfect. He should be here tomorrow. _

_Gohan: Sweet I get to see Dende again!_

_Piccolo: One question Old Man._

_Kami: Yes Piccolo?_

_Piccolo: What if he has a question? None of us know this shit._

_Kami: When I fuse with you you'll have all my knowledge, but still be yourself. You'll be as strong as a Super Saiyan, but you might feel inclinded to be nicer to others. _

_Arleena: __***Whispers to Piccolo* **__This could be a good thing for you Piccolo._

_Gohan: __***Hears Arleena* *Laughes to himself* **_

_Launch: Arleena what do we do to prepare?_

_Arleena: All of the fighters will train in the Time Chamber for the week. Everyone else will stay up here out of our way. _

_Chi Chi: Oh no my baby boy is going off to fight some alien again next week! _

_Arleena: __***Growls and Rolls her eyes* **__Ok I know for the Time Chamber only 2 people can go in at a time so who wants to go first and with who?_

_Vegeta: I ain't going with anyone I can train by myself._

_Tien: Chioutzu and I don't need to train in there we'll train on our own. _

_Yamcha: I think I'll train with Krillin._

_Krillin: Yea let's go._

The four of them fly off of the lookout to begin their training.

_Arleena: As I was saying. Partners let's see Kakarot's brat with Uncle Veggie, and then me and Piccolo go in. _

_Vegeta: Why do I have to go with Kakabrat?_

_Arleena: Because Gohan is already a Super Saiyan and he can teach you. Piccolo will fuse with Kami by the time we go in, so he can train me to be stronger you understand Uncle Veggie?_

_Vegeta: __***Growls* **__Let's go brat. _

Vegeta and Gohan go into the Time Chamber to get stronger in a year in there, but only a day in the real world.

_Chi Chi: If something happens to Gohan it will be on your head. __***Evil glaring at Arleena* **_

_Arleena: I-I'll be right back. __***Flys off lookout* **_

Arleena flies off the lookout and into a cave. She finds a few rocks and rests on them. One rock supporting her back and one to sit on. Then she senses someone coming...Cell..

_Arleena: I-Is that Cell? T-That can't be!_

_Cell: __***Flies in* **__Hello little girl why are you in my cave?_

_Arleena: Yo-Your cave? _

_Cell: Yes my cave._

_Arleena: Try anything and I'll kill you where you stand._

_Cell: __***Gets Closer to Arleena* **__Oh you want to kill me. Well I got an idea. You join me and we can take over the world._

_Arleena: Wh-What are you talking-_

_Cell: __***Kisses Arleena and hugs her* *Whispers* **__You wish Piccolo would do this._

_Arleena: __***Pushes him off and flies away* **__You're a sick pervert. _

Arleena flies out of the cave and back up to the lookout. When she got up there Piccolo was the only one outside. Everyone else must've went to eat. By the time she got back it was night time.

_Arleena: Where'd everyone go?_

_Piccolo: Inside to eat._

_Arleena: So are all the rooms filled up?_

_Piccolo: Yes. _

_Arleena: Oh. Does this mean I get to sleep on your lap?_

_Piccolo: __***Growls* **__(Translation: Yes)_

_Arleena: Yay! __***Sits on Piccolo's lap and curls up into a ball* **_

_Piccolo: __***Throws his cape over her* **__Stupid brat. _

_***In the Time Chamber* **_

Vegeta and Gohan are sparring. They just started and Gohan looks stronger then Vegeta. Gohan does mutipule punches to Vegeta, and Vegeta blocks. Both of which are in their base forms. Vegeta has yet to turn Super Saiyan. He doesn't seem very close. Vegeta does a Galic Gun to Gohan and he swats it away. Gohan does a Kamehameha to Vegeta and the blast hits him, and Gohan goes up to Vegeta a makes a Ki Blast to his chest.

_Gohan: Checkmate. I win._

_Vegeta: Stupid brat. __***Gets up and trains by himself* **_

_Gohan: Well then... __***Walks to the fridge and gets food***_

_***Back to the regular time* **_

Arleena had just fallen asleep on Piccolo's lap. She was having a dream that she was in love with Cell and they were ruling the world together.

_D. Arleena: Oh Cell you've given me the one thing Piccolo never gave me. Love._

_D. Cell: I knew you'd see things my way. Now die! __***Blasts D. Arleena* **_

_Arleena: __***Wakes up and screams* *To herself* **__I have got to stop having nightmares when I'm sleeping on Piccolo. _

_Piccolo: Arleena?_

_Arleena: Hehe just a nightmare. _

_Piccolo: You've been having them a lot lately..._

_Arleena: It's fine Pic. Imma go back to sleep._

_Piccolo: __***growls* **_

Arleena falls asleep again, but she doesn't dream. Then she starts thinking of Piccolo. She woke up, but she pretended to be asleep so Piccolo wouldn't worry about her. She wanted to make things between them less weird. By that I mean well she wanted him to express his feelings toward her more without feeling awkward.

_Piccolo: Like that's gonna work._

_Arleena: __***cocks head toward Piccolo* **__I didn't say anything._

_Piccolo: I can read your thoughts!_

_Arleena: So you know i've been up?_

_Piccolo: Yes. _

_Arleena: Well... This is- _

_***Piccolo lifts Arleena up and kisses her and Arleena embraces it* **_

_Arleena: __***To herself* **__This feels so magicial! _

Piccolo finally stops the kiss and tells Arleena not to tell anyone, but Arleena is hiding a secret one that could ruin her relationship with Piccolo.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Finally got this done after so long. I'll try to get a 5th chapter in soon, but with school ending so quick, friday, I should have another chapter done shortly! :) What secret does Arleena have that could ruin Her and Piccolo relationship? FInd out next chapter! **


	5. Arleena's Past

Hey guys! I'm back! Well school is almost over, or might be over when this chapter is done. xD Well anyway this is a flashback which does go with the end of last chapter. I just want to explain the secret more in a flashback then it'll go back to the story after it.

**Chapter 5- Arleena's Past**

Arleena goes to sleep again and dreams about her past.

**Arleena's POV (8 years old)**

This was horrible Frieza had made me go out with Cui's kid named Kei. Well I do like him, but I don't want to rush things. I think Frieza with make me have an offspring with him.

_Kei: Hey baby._

_Arleena: What do you want Kei?_

_Kei: Frieza wants you in the throne room._

_Arleena: Thanks Kei. __***To herself* **__What the hell does this purple gay freak want now?_

_***Arleena goes to the Throne Room* **_

_Arleena: You called for me Lord Frieza. __***Curties***_

_Frieza: Yes I have young lady. Well as you know your uncle, my favorite prince, will be on this ship and you are not to have contact with him!_

_Arleena: Wh-who is my uncle?_

_Frieza: Oh Tarble never told you. Well I don't need to tell you. You can leave now._

_Arleena: W- Yes Lord Frieza._

_***Leaves the Throne Room* **_

_Arleena: Man who does he think he is! I want to know everything about my father! _

_Kei: __***Comes up to her* **__What's wrong Leena?_

_Arleena: How many times have I told you to not call me that...? It's frieza... Well he told me that my father had a brother but didn't say anything else. Man I hate this! W-Why does he have to do this to me? __***Hugs Kei* **_

_Kei: Listen I'll be at your room later today ok? _

_Arleena: Ok. _

***Real time now***

_Piccolo: Then what?_

_Arleena: __***Wakes up* **__You were watching my dream? Well he never showed up. Frieza... sent him to another planet. Then I didn't see him for a year, and he made me have an offspring with him. I-I don't know if any of those two are alive. I protected them, and it almost costed my life. __***Starts to cry* **__I-I miss him, but I mostly miss our son Kenta. I made sure they left before Frieza caught up to us, but he caught me and they left. _

_Piccolo: You have a son?_

_Arleena: Yea I do... _

_Piccolo: Why didn't you tell me?_

_Arleena: I-I didn't want you to leave me... I don't even know if he's still alive!_

_Piccolo: That's it Arleena i'm done. When Cell is defeated I don't want you to live with me._

_Arleena: Piccolo... Fine. __***Gets up and goes into the bathroom* **_

Arleena goes into the bathroom and cries her eyes out. Then she takes an arrowhead rock she got and cuts her arm.

_Arleena: __***To herself* **__Why do I cause trouble for everyone around me? You know what i'll just leave now... __***Flies out the bathroom window* **__I still got some hiding places left that Pic doesn't know about. _

While Arleena was flying she got very tired.

_Arleena: __***To herself* **__I don't know if I can make I- __***Falls to the ground and faints* **_

_***From somewhere else* **_

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__Arleena's in trouble! She can hand- Wait her Ki is a little low... __***Flies off to get Arleena* **_

Piccolo flew to find Arleena. When he found her Arleena opened her eyes a little bit and was so tired she could barely speak.

_Arleena: __***Tiredly* **__Pic-Piccolo!_

_Piccolo: Shush. Go back to sleep. _

Arleena quickly fell back asleep and she was asleep the entire time Piccolo carried her back to the lookout. When they got there Piccolo saw that Arleena had tears in her eyes. He softly wiped them off. He felt guilty for telling her to leave now that he had seen the tears. He looked at her arm. It was bleeding still. She cut it from her elbow to her wrist and she did it hard, but Piccolo didn't know that. He just saw the cut and thought it was from her falling. He ripped part his cape off and wrapped it around her arm. Then put the rest of his cape to cover her. He put her on his lap and meditated.

Later the sun came up and the first person to come out of the lookout was Kami but he went to the other side and left Piccolo be. A few hours later Arleena got up and startled Piccolo out of meditation.

_Arleena: Pic- Piccolo? What happened?__** *Tries to get up* **_

_Piccolo: I should be asking you the same question. _

_Arleena: What are y- __***Looks at her arm* **__Oh oh this is bad... Well... I kind of cut myself with an arrowhead I found..._

_Piccolo: You cut yourself?_

_Arleena: Yea. Why do you care? Everywhere I go something always happens to me that cause everyone to hate me! I should go. __***Gets up* **_

_Piccolo: I don't hate you. _

_Arleena: __***Stops and looks at Piccolo* **__Y-you don't?_

_Piccolo: Listen to me Arleena it ain't easy for me to express my feelings because of the way I was brought up but I-_

_Arleena: __***Kisses him on the cheek* **__Love you to Pic! __***Smiles***_

_Piccolo: __***Blushes* **__I-I'm sorry..._

_Arleena: Y-You are?_

_Piccolo: Yes. _

_Arleena: __***To herself* **__I hope we can get through this... I don't want to lose anyone to Cell... I don't care if I die, but as long as I don't give up!_

_Piccolo: No one will die._

_Arleena: Are you reading my thoughts again?_

_Piccolo: Stop sending them to me..._

_Arleena: I ain't trying to... _

_Piccolo: We need to work on making a block on your mind so you don't send everything you think to me. It's kind of annoying. _

_Arleena: __***To herself* **__You know what else is annoying? That you won't give me a cape!_

_Piccolo: __***Punches her arm playfully* **_

_Arleena: So when are you fusing with Kami?_

_Piccolo: When Dende gets here and after he shows him what he has to do._

_Arleena: Ok. Will it ruin our relationship?_

_Piccolo: What makes you think that'll happen?_

_Arleena: I don't know I just got this bad feeling all of a sudden... _

_Piccolo: Everything will be fine Arleena._

_Arleena: Ok whatever you say Pic. I'm hungry let's go join the others for breakfast!_

_Piccolo: You know I don't eat kid._

_Arleena: Please Pic for me?_

_Piccolo: __***growls***_

They go into the lookout's kitchen with everyone else to eat breakfast. Everyone there was surprised Piccolo ate something. He ate a piece of sausage that Arleena gave him. It was only a tiny piece. That's all he ate so Arleena wouldn't pout. After everyone got done everyone went their separate ways.

Krillin, Kami, Mister Popo, Piccolo, and Arleena went to front of the lookout to wait for Dende. A few minutes later Dende showed up from out of nowhere. Kami and Mister Popo showed him around and what to do. Then Arleena and Piccolo went to the back of the lookout where no one would bother them.

Arleena and Piccolo were meditating. Arleena fell asleep and leaned her head on Piccolo's shoulder. She didn't even realize she did that. Piccolo was startled out of meditation by that and just stared at her.

Arleena had a dream that someone died at the Cell Games. During the dream Cell killed off one of the Z-Warriors and Arleena Transformed into a Super Saiyan. She couldn't tell who because everything was blurry. Then the dream ending and she woke up.

_Arleena: __***To herself* **__Why do I always have nightmares when I'm sleeping on Piccolo? __***To Piccolo* **__How long have I been asleep? __***rubbing her eyes***_

_Piccolo: A few hours. _

_Arleena: Oh. I'll be right back. __***Gets up and goes into the lookout for a drink* *to herself* **__Ok I just need to lower my Ki... _

Arleena lowers her Ki and tip toes to the back of the lookout. She stops when she sees Piccolo.

_Arleena: __***To herself* **__Alright if I do this right it'll be perfect. __***Flies and Jumps on Piccolo's Lap* **_

_Piccolo: __***Blinks in surprise* **_

_Arleena: __***Smiles and looks up at him* **_

_Piccolo: __***Ruffles her hair* **_

_Arleena: I know you told me everything will be alright but I got a feeling that someone will die by Cell. I just have that feeling that isn't wrong. _

_Piccolo: What have I told you?_

_Arleena: That nothing will happen. _

_Piccolo: Yes so don't doubt me for a second._

_Arleena: O-ok. __***To herself* **__Totally not convinced... _

_Piccolo: __***highly annoyed* *Punches Arleena in the face and sends her flying***_

_Arleena: __***Starts Crying* **__What the hell Piccolo? __***Gets up* *Flies off to CC***_

Even though Arleena told everyone to stay at the lookout Bulma had work to do at CC and she stayed there. That was the only place Arleena could go and talk about her problem. Arleena got to CC and tears were still in her eyes. When Bulma answered the door she hugged Arleena and brought her into the house. She didn't ask what was wrong yet. Then she did.

_Bulma: So what happened?_

_Arleena: __***Still crying* **__He-He smacked me in the face just because I think someone will die by Cell. I just have this bad feeling._

_Bulma: Wait who is 'he'?_

_Arleena: Piccolo..._

_Bulma: Oh. _ _***To herself* **__He is so dead the next time I see him..._

_Arleena: I'm going to go take a nap._

_Bulma: Ok sweetie. _

Arleena went into one of the rooms and took a nap. She had the same nightmare as last time that someone died at the Cell Games. By this time Piccolo had already fused with Kami, and Dende recreated the dragonballs. Also Vegeta and Gohan got done training and Vegeta was a Super Saiyan. Arleena woke up from her nap and left CC to go back to the lookout.

When she got back to the lookout she saw Vegeta and Gohan out of the time chamber.

_Arleena: Hey Gohan! Hey Uncle Veggie!_

_Gohan: __***Snickers* **_

_Vegeta: Just get in the damn chamber with the Namekain! _

_Arleena: Fine. Come on Piccolo. _

_Piccolo: __***Growls* **_

They go into the chamber and are amazed at what it's like in there. Ok Arleena was the only one amazed.

_Arleena: Wow this place is amazing! _

_Piccolo: Here's the deal: We train on our own. _

_Arleena: What's your problem..? You know what? Fine whatever. I'm getting something to eat then training you do what you want. __***Goes to the fridge* **__Damn it! I'm going to kill those two when we get done here! Guess i'll just settle for what's here. __***Eats some fruit* **__Not that much meat. __***Goes and trains* **_

Arleena and Piccolo did their own thing. When Arleena was training Piccolo was meditating, but secretly he was paying attention to Arleena making sure she doesn't hurt herself training. When Arleena meditated he would train. Secretly she was paying attention to Piccolo, but for a different reason.

**I guess that's it guys! Also I'm going to use Microsoft Word starting next chapter! I was using WordPad because of the trial thing on it, but not on this laptop. :D Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to get the 6****th**** chapter up soon! I promise it will be before school starts. **


	6. Time Chamber

**Hey guys! Yea I'll try to update frequently seeing its summer and softball is over. Now enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Time Chamber**

When we last left our heroes…. This ain't Unforgotten Realms I ain't doing that... Last Chapter Arleena and Piccolo were in the Time Chamber training for Cell. Both of them were ignoring each other.

Arleena was pushing herself to her very limits. She knew she couldn't go at it for much longer, but she had to. She knew Piccolo was paying attention to her every movement so she wanted to show him she was strong.

She kept going but her fatigue finally caught up to her and she passed out. Piccolo picked up on her Ki being low and he put her on the bed back at the base of the chamber. Piccolo kept training after she was on the bed, but he was keeping a close eye on her Ki. By the time he stopped training for a little she was still out.

She didn't want this to happen she wanted to show him she wasn't weak. She wanted him to not worry about her. Then she heard a voice in her head.

"_You're not weak."_

She was wondering who's voice was in her head. She couldn't tell who it was. She knew that it was someone she could trust. She wasn't thinking of who it was.

Meanwhile Piccolo was meditating and he was the voice in her head. Everytime he meditates he tries to make the bond better and to make sure she is ok. He didn't want to lose her. She was basically like Gohan. Piccolo wanted to protect her throughout everything. He wanted her to be ok. Piccolo tried once more to try to get her up. It didn't work.

She felt someone in her head, but couldn't pinpoint who it was. She then saw a dark void. Then she saw a light and kept running toward it, but the more she ran the less light was showing. Then she saw no light at all. Then she heard that voice again.

"_Arleena wake up."_

Then she responded to the voice.

_But I can't!_

"_Do you remember why we're in here?"_

Then she knew who it was.

_I remember why we're in here… I'm sorry… I wanted to prove I wasn't weak and this happened… _

Then there was a silence. Then there was a scream in Arleena's mind. Then she screamed and her eyes opened.

_Arleena: What the hell?! How long was I out for?_

_Piccolo: Few days…_

_Arleena: Oh… I-_

_Piccolo: Don't even start…_

_Arleena: B-but… _

_Piccolo: You know I did not bring you here for this!_

_Arleena: Um Piccolo I brought you in here. __***Face was like -_-* **_

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__Smart Alec…_

_Arleena: I heard that! __***Punches Piccolo* **_

And thus an epic spar between sensei and pupil has begun. Piccolo blocked her attack and did kicks and punches toward her. She was barely dodging them. He on the other hand was dodging them perfectly well with his new strength. She kept kicking and punching, but she knew it wouldn't last. Then she decided to use a last resort a special beam cannon. That did nothing at all. Piccolo just smirked because he knew he was more powerful than her, and she could do nothing about it at the moment.

_Arleena: Alright fine you win Pic. I give up. _

_Piccolo: So you're just going to give up when an opponent is to strong? _

_Arleena: We'll no-_

_Piccolo: Let me finish. When you start something you're supposed to finish it. You do not give up on anything. You hear me? _

_Arleena: But what if-_

_Piccolo: No what if's. You are going to finish this whether you like it or not. It's going to be different with me. You cannot be cocky when you win, nor will you give up when you're losing. _

_Arleena: But I can barely breathe! Can we just take a small break?_

_Piccolo: Will the enemy give you a break? I don't think so. The enemy will see that you are weak and you'll get killed. _

_Arleena: __***Rolls her eyes* **__whatever. _

_Piccolo: Don't you whatever me!_

_Arleena: It's not like you're my father or anything. _

_Piccolo: Now listen here young lady I took care of you when you were sick. When you were sick I never left your side. Now don't you talk back to me. This conversion is over. We are done with this. __***Walks away***_

_Arleena: __***To herself* **__what the hell just happened? He'll get over it. You know what… Yea that's why I'm in here I can't give up. __***Flies toward Piccolo and punches him* **__Screw being weak I'm going to finish what I started and I will win this! _

Arleena was giving it her all. She knew she was weak to fight but she'll give it her all till she either wins or passes out. She knew she couldn't win, but in Piccolo's eyes she had to keep going and try her best before it was too late. She needed to push herself beyond her limit of power. She needed to get past her weaknesses…

_Arleena: __***Blocking Piccolo's attack* *to herself* **__I don't know how long I can keep this up. Damn it why can't I be stronger? I didn't come in here to be weak. I need to become stronger! For everyone I know. __***Powers up* *Says out loud* **__A half-breed surpassing me by turning super saiyan. I need to be a super saiyan also! _

_Piccolo: Arleena? _

_Arleena: __***To herself***__ I cannot____be weaker than him! __***Powers up to a super saiyan for a slight second and then passes out* **_

Piccolo saw that Arleena passed out. He knew this would be a hard training session… Right when Piccolo was walking toward her she stood up.

_Arleena: No. I have to keep training! _

_Piccolo: Arleena… _

_Arleena: You said so yourself. Leave weaknesses behind and fight. _

*****_**Flashback* **_

_Arleena and Piccolo were at their training grounds and sparring. Arleena was getting weak and was showing it._

_Piccolo: Stop showing your weakness and fight me head on __***Removes cape***_

_Arleena: __***To herself* **__Aw man… When he takes his cape off he means business. Great just my luck. _

_Piccolo: Stop talking and fight. _

_Arleena: Fine! _

Arleena went on another half hour till she passed out from the battle.

_***Flashback over***_

_Arleena: See?_

_Piccolo: __***Hits the back of her head* **__Shut up and stop being a smartass. _

**Well don't except another update for another month… or till school whichever comes first. It seems I was able to do a lot at school and not during the summer. Well in case I don't get another chappy done by the end of summer… Have a great summer I hate school! :D **


	7. Author's Note (Must Read)

**I am so sorry that this isn't an update. I need to get this out there to those who have/had read these stories. I am planning on redoing one of them for the time being. I will redo all of them eventually, but I feel like redoing one while I have writers block. There's a poll on my profile to which story you guys want me to redo.**

**Arleena's Adventure- (Dragon Ball Z Fanfic) Arleena comes from an old planet and then comes to earth. She heard about earth from her old planet. She is a full blood saiyan. She gets to earth and meets Piccolo and Gohan. Arleena falls in love with Piccolo, but they hit a bunch of bumps along the way. Another twist is that Arleena is Tarble's daughter and Vegeta's niece. (That's the way it's staying but if you have a better name I'll change it.) If you want me to continue as is just say so. I am actually editing chapter 7.**

**A Change- (Another Dragon Ball Z Fanfic) A year after Goku's death Gohan is still depressed. It doesn't help when his little brother is the spitting image of him. He then turns to Piccolo for help. The two develop a namekian bond in which they can hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions and even power up at the same time. (I got the idea from My Little Lotia's **_**Watching **_**I am allowed to use the idea. Again if you guys have a better name let me know.) **

**Kira's Story- (Code Lyoko Fanfic) This story is about my character Kira Sema and Aelita. Both of them are sisters and there are stuck in the tower in Lyoko. (Sema is an alias name she was using when she was in Kadic Academy) Kira is also the first one to be brought to earth. (Out of the 3 I don't really prefer this one, but for the CL fans if you want I'll do it. I only have it since Kira was my first character.) **

**Danny Phantom or Dragon Ball Z one-shots- This can range from Vlad and Danny F/S (DP) and Piccolo/Gohan F/S (DBZ) one-shots. I mean I'll do one-shots on anything I can think of. **

**Stories I have going- For the Danny Phantom stories I am currently doing. If you guys want me to just continue those ones I will, but I do want to redo at least one story that I'm not really proud of. The ones I listed are ones that could use more work and details. (If you read them you know what I am talking about. I have chat-script format in it.) Vote for the poll on my profile to choose what option you want me to do.**


End file.
